Alchemy Walkthrough
385/394 #''Air'' #Airplane = Bird + Metal #Alcohol = Fire + Water #Alga (Algae) = Bacteria + Water #Alien = Space + Beast #Ambulance = Patient + Car #Apple = Fruit + Chip #Arable = Instrument + Ground #Arrester = Metal + Storm #Ashtray = Cigarette + Glass #Astronaut = Human + Space #'Atom = Metal + Microscope' #Australia = Kangaroo + Country #Baby = Human + Woman #Bacon = Pig + Fire #'Bacteria = Water + Life' #Balloon = Rubber Tree + Air #Banana = Grass + Fruit #Bat = Vampire + Bird #Batman = Hero + Bat #Beach = River + Sand #Bear = Beast + Honey #'Beast = Ground + Lizard' #Bee = Flower + Bug #Beehive = Bee + Hut #Beer = Wheat + Alcohol #Belarus = Tractor + Country #Berry = Fruit + Bush #Bird = Air + Lizard #Blood = Human + Hunter #Boiler = Steam + Metal #'Book = Paper + Feather' #Brasil = Country + Tobacco #Bread = Dough + Fire #Brick = Fire + Clay #Brick House = Brick + Concrete #Bug = Ground + Worm #Bush = Grass + Tree #Butterfly = Worm + Air #Bycycle (Bicycle) = Wheel + Wheel #Cactus = Desert + Tree #Cake = Dough + Chocolate #Captain America = Usa + Hero #Car = Motor + Cart #Caramel = Sugar + Fire #Carmine = Fire + Cochineal #Cart = Wheel + Wood #Cat = Hunter + Mouse #Caviar = Fish + Fish #Cement = Clay + Limestone #Cement Car = Car + Cement #Cemetry (Cemetery) = Grave + Grave #Chameleon = Lizard + Rainbow #Champagne = Wine + Carbon Dioxide #Chariot = Cart + Warrior #Cheese = Cottage Cheese + Pressure #Chicken = Life + Egg #Chicken Coop = Chicken + Hut #Chili = Fire + Banana #China = Dragon + Country #Chip = Transistor + Transistor #Chocolate = Cocoa + Sugar #Christmas Tree = Tree + Lamp #Cigarette = Tobacco + Paper #City = Skyscraper + Skyscraper #Clay = Swamp + Sand #Clock = Instrument + Time #Cloth = Yarn + Yarn #Clothing = Cloth + Human #Cloud = Air + Steam #Carbon dioxide = Human + Air #Coal = Peat + Pressure #Cocoa = Mexico + Seed #Cocos (Coconut) = Nut + Stone #Coffin = Corpse + Wood #Cochineal = Cactus + Bug #Cola = Soda + Carmine #Compass = Magnet + Earth #Concrete = Cement + Water #Constellation = Star + Star #Continent = Country + Country #Corpse = Human + Corpse #Cottage Cheese = Milk + Bacteria #Country = City + City #Cowboy = Human + Mexico #Crab = Lobster + Sea #Dam = Concrete + River #Day = Sky + Light #Dessert = Sand + Sand #Detonation = Petrol + Fire #Diamond = Coal + Pressure #Dilemma = Egg + Chicken #Dinosaur = Lizard + Evolution #Dirt = Water + Dust #Disease = Human + Bacteria #Doctor = Scientist + Patient #Dog = Human + Wolf #Dolphin = Fish + Milk #Dough = Flour + Water #Dove = Bird + Dove #Dragon = Dinosaur + Fire #Dust = Air + Ground #Eagle = Bird + Mouse #Earth = Continent + Continent #Ebook = Book + Chip #Eclipse = Sun + Moon #Egg = Life + Stone #Egypt = Country + Mummy #'Electricity = Metal + Energy' #Electric Motor = Steam Engine + Electricity #'Elephant = India + Beast' #Energy = Fire + Air #'Evolution = Time + Time' #Faberge = Egg + Diamond #Feather = Hunter + Bird #Fern = Ground + Moss #Finland = Sauna + Country #''Fire'' #Firefighter = Warrior + Fire #'Fish = Bacteria + Plankton' #Fisherman = Fish + Hunter #Fleece = Livestock + Scissors #Flour = Wheat + Mill #Flower = Seed + Ground #Fondue = Cottage Cheese + Fire #Forest = Grove + Grove #Fossil = Dinosaur + Ground #France = Wine + Country #Frankenstein = Corpse + Electricity #Frodo = Ring + Hero #Frog = Caviar + Swamp #Fruit = Tree + Flower #Gagarin = Russia + Astronaut #Galaxy = Constellation + Constellation #Germany = Country + Beer #Geyser = Ground + Steam #Gladiator = Chariot + Warrior #Glass = Fire + Sand #Glasses = Human + Glass #Glow Worm = Bug + Light #Gold = Necklace + Metal #Google Glass = Glasses + Chip #Gps = Map + Chip #Grape = Fruit + Bush #Grass = Seed + Ground #Grasshopper = Frog + Bug #Grave = Coffin + Ground #Grease = Pig + Fire #Great Britain = Country + Steam #''Ground'' #Grove = Tree + Tree #Guitar = Music + Instrument #Gun = Weapon + Gunpowder #Gunpowder = Fire + Dust #Hero = Warrior + Dragon #Honey = Bee + Flower #Horse = Cowboy + Beast #Hospital = Patient + Brick House #Hot Chocolate = Fire + Chocolate #Hourglass = Sand + Glass #'Human = Evolution + Monkey' #Hunter = Human + Beast #Hut = Human + Wood #Ice = Water + Glass #Iceberg = Ocean + Ice #Ice cream = Milk + Snow #Iceland = Country + Ice #Idea = Human + Lamp #India = Kamasutra + Book #Instrument = Human + Metal #Iron Man = Metal + Hero #Island = Volcano + Sea #Italy = Pizza + Country #Japan = Country + Sushi #Jobs = Scientist + Apple #Juice = Fruit + Pressure #Kamasutra = Sex + Book #Kangaroo = Frog + Beast #Kefir = Milk + Bacteria #Knife = Meat + Instrument #'Lamp = Glass + Electricity' #Lava = Fire + Ground #Leech = Worm + Blood #Library = Book + Book #'Light = Electricity + Lamp' #Limestone = Shell + Stone #Lion = Cat + Beast #'Live (Life) = Water + Energy' #Livestock = Human + Beast #'Lizard = Egg + Ground' #Lobster = Beast + River #Locomotive = Cart + Steam Engine #Macdonalds = Cola + Sandwich #Magnet = Metal + Electricity #Manure = Livestock + Grass #Map = Paper + Compass #Meat = Hunter + Beast #Medusa = Fish + Glass #Mermaid = Woman + Fish #Metal = Fire + Stone #Meteor = Stone + Space #Mexico = Tequila + Country #Microscope = Bacteria + Glass #Milk = Livestock + Grass #Mill = Wheat + Instrument #Mite = Dust + Bug #Molotov Cocktail = Fire + Alcohol #Monet = Silver + Pressure #Money = Paper + Monet #Money Box = Monet + Pigs #Monkey = Banana + Beast #Moon = Sky + Night #Moss = Swamp + Algae #Moto = Motor + Bicycle #Motor = Steam Engine + Petrol #Motorboat = Motor + Wooden Boat #Mountains = Volcano + Time #Mouse = Cottage Cheese + Beast #Mummy = Corpse + Cloth #Murderer = Human + Hunter #Museum = Brick House + Fossil #Mushroom = Ground + Algae #Music = Sound + Idea #Necklace = Pearl + Pearl #Night = Time + Day #Nurse = Doctor + Woman #Nut = Stone + Fruit #Oasis = Water + Dessert #Ocean = Sea + Sea #Oil = Pressure + Sunflower #Old man = Baby + Time #Omlete (Omelette) = Egg + Fire #Owl = Bird + Night #Oxygen = Water + Electricity #Ozone = Air + Storm #Panda = Bear + Tree #Paper = Wood + Pressure #Parrot = Bird + Rainbow #Patient = Human + Disease #Pearl = Shell + Sand #Peat = Swamp + Time #Pelican = Fish + Bird #Pen = Feather + Evolution #Pencil = Pen + Wood #Penguin = Bird + Ice #Perfume = Alcohol + Flower #Petrol = Petroleum + Pressure #Petroleum = Fossil + Pressure #Philosophy = Scientist + Dilemma #Pig = Livestock + Dirt #Pillow = Cloth + Feather #Pirate = Robber + Sailor #Pizza = Dough + Pizza #Plankton = Bacteria + Sea #Poison = Scorpion + Instrument #Pottery Wheel = Clay + Wheel #Pressure = Ground + Ground #Prisoner = Robber + Time #Pterodactyl = Air + Dinosaur #Rain = Water + Cloud #Rainbow = Star + Rain #Ring = Wheel + Gold #River = Water + Water #Roast = Fire + Meat #Robber = Hunter + Safe #Robin Hood = Hero + Forest #Rocket = Airplane + Space #Rubber Duck = Rubber Tree + Baby #Rubber Tree = Brasil + Tree #Russia = Country + Vodka #Safe = Money + Metal #Sail = Cloth + Wind #Sailboat = Sail + Wood Boat #Sailor = Human + Wood Boat #Sailship = Sailboat + Wood #Salamander = Fire + Lizard #Salt = Fire + Sea #Sand = Water + Stone #Sandstorm = Desert + Tornado #Sandwich = Roast + Bread #Satelite = Airplane + Space #Saturn = Earth + Ring #Saudi Arabia = Country + Petroleum #Sauna = Steam + Hunt #Scarab = Bug + Manure #Scientist = Book + Human #Scissors = Knife + Knife #Scorpio (Scorpion) = Sand + Bug #Scythe = Instrument + Grass #Sea = River + River #'Seed = Life + Sand' #Sex = Human + Woman #Shark = Fish + Hunter #Shell = Plankton + Stone #Silicon = Sand + Pressure #Silk = Spinning Wheel + Worm #Silver = Necklace + Metal #Sky = Air + Cloud #Skyscraper = Brick House + Glass #Sledge = Cart + Snow #Smoke = Fire + Tobacco #Snail = Worm + Shell #Snake = Worm + Swamp #Sniper = Murderer + Gun #Snow = Cloud + Ice #Snowman = Snow + Baby #Soda = Water + Carbon Dioxide #Soldier = Gun + Human #Sound = Tree + Wind #Space = Constellation + Constellation #Spartak (Spartan) = Hero + Gladiator #Speaker = Magnet + Sound #Spinning Wheel = Fleece + Wheel #Squirrel = Nut + Beast #Star = Night + Sky #Starfish = Star + Sea #Statue = Instrument + Stone #Statue of Freedom = USA + Statue #Steam = Air + Water #Steam Engine = Boiler + Coal #Steam Ship = Sailboat + Steamengine #Stingray = Electricity + Fish #Stone = Water + Lava #Storm = Rain + Electricity #Strawberry = Berry + Sex #Submarine = Whale + Metal #Sugar = Sugar Cane + Fire #Sugar Cane = Grass + Swamp #Sulphur = Swamp + Bacteria #Sun = Star + Day #Sunflower = Sun + Flower #Sushi = Algae + Fish #Swarm (Swamp) = Water + Ground #Sweater = Yarn + Yarn #Swiss Army Knife = Knife + Switzerland #Switzerland = Country + Hourglass #Table Lamp = Metal + Lamp #Tank = Car + Tank #Tea = Water + Grass #Telephone = Sound + Electricity #Telescope = Glass + Star #Tent = Cloth + Forest #Tequila = Vodka + Worm #Tesla = Scientist + Electricity #Time = Life + Hourglass #Toast = Fire + Bread #Tobacco = Fire + Grass #Tomato = Vegetable + Fruit #Tornado = Wind + Wind #Tractor = Cart + Arable #Train = Electric Motor + Locomotive #'Transistor = Scientist + Silicon' #Tree = Seed + Ground #Tsunami = Ocean + Tornado #Turtle = Beach + Egg #Ufo = Alien + Rocket #Ukraine = Grease + Country #Usa = Macdonalds + Country #Vampire = Human + Blood #Vase = Pottery Wheel + Clay #Vegetable = Fruit + Salt #Vodka = Water + Alcohol #Volcano = Lava + Pressure #Volkswagen Bug = Car + Bug #Vulture = Blood + Bird #Warrior = Weapon + Human #Warthog = Pig + Forest #''Water'' #Watermelon = Berry + Balloon #Weapon = Instrument + Hunter #Werewolf = Wolf + Vampire #'Whale = '''Fish + Plankton #Wheat = Arable + Grass #'Wheel = '''Instrument + Stone #Wind = Air + Pressure #Wine = Grape + Bacteria #Wino = Human + Vodka (Wino is a slang for person who drinks excessive amount of Wine, so it should be Human + Wine) #Wolf = Beast + Moon #Woman = Human + Milk #Wood = Instrument + Tree #Wood Boat = Wood + Water #Woodpecker = Bird + Tree #Worm = Ground + Plankton #Yarn = Spinning Wheel + Yarn #Zombie = Corpse + Live